The 11th Annual conference of the International Society of Exposure Analysis (ISEA) will take place at the Charleston Convention Center (Charleston, South Carolina) on November 4-8, 2001. The conference is the preeminent annual meeting of researchers and public health practitioners in the science of exposure analysis related to environmental contaminants, both for human populations and ecosystems. Quantitative exposure analysis would allow to better relate exposure, susceptibility, and adverse health outcomes. This year's conference will be centered around the theme "Exposure Analysis: An Integral part of Disease Prevention."